


Yes

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College Student Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: It's amazing how often the phrase "You must be Stiles" is said to him. He's a little desensitized to it now. So when he does meet his soulmate, Stiles doesn't immediately notice.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 1006





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [(Traduzione di Yes di cathcer1984)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232946) by [Himmelman42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelman42/pseuds/Himmelman42)



> My first Soulmate AU fic. 
> 
> Rather an ambiguous sort of background, could be human or werewolf, Stiles' mom could be alive or not, Hales (except Derek's dad) could be alive or not. 
> 
> This is mostly just between Stiles and Peter.

Stiles was born with a soulmark. It meant his soulmate was older than him. He was born with a different name too, however; no one except his mom could pronounce the mouthful that is _Mieczyslaw_. Even his mom hardly used it, preferring to call him Mischief. 

Since Stiles got old enough to read the name he started going by Stiles at four years old. It possibly wasn't a good idea. The amount of times people say "you must be Stiles" to him is ridiculous. 

The first time it happened Stiles cried. 

He was five and had been friends with Scott at school for a couple of weeks in the way that five year olds are friends. They sat next to each other in class and at lunch. Then one day Stiles was invited round to spend the afternoon at Scott's. 

Stiles' mom took them both to Scott's house. A kind looking woman with curly hair, Scott's mom, had opened the door and beamed at them. "You must be Stiles," she said happily. 

For a moment Stiles froze. Then he cried. 

Scott's mom had been horrified until Stiles' mom had informed her about his soulmark. She'd come forward then and knelt in front of Stiles on the path to her house. "I'm Melissa, sweetie. I've met my soulmate, I apologise for upsetting you. Scott's told me so much about you, Stiles, that I am very excited to meet you." 

Stiles wipes his nose on his sleeve, ignoring his mom's sigh. "Hi Mrs. McCall," he says shyly. Melissa gives him a kind smile. 

"Shall we go inside? I know Scott's got some toys he wants to show you, while your mom and I get some afternoon tea sorted." 

"Yeah, okay." Stiles slips his hand into hers and let's her lead him to where Scott is anxiously standing on the porch. Stiles' mom following behind. 

*

It's happened a lot over the years. The worst was Adrian Harris. Stiles walked into Chemistry class talking with Scott and knocking a book of another kid's desk when Harris frowned at him. "You must be Stiles." 

Stiles, again, froze but he was older now. He could respond. And he did. "Yuck." It got him a detention. Fucking Harris. 

It's said to Stiles when he gets hit on during college. He's been in the coffee shop, the barista calling out his name with his coffee and someone sidles up to him and says "you must be Stiles." 

He's taking to saying random facts in response like:

"America has never lost a war when donkeys were in use."

"The average person will spend six months of their life waiting for red lights to turn green."

"Bottled water expiration dates are for the bottles, not the water." 

So far he hasn't met his soulmate. And Stiles is sick of having those words uttered to him without actually meeting The One. 

"Stiles!" He turns to see Scott running through the airport towards him. 

"Dude!" Stiles shouts and he runs to Scott. They crash into each other and fall onto the floor laughing and clutching at each other. A pair of heavy black boots come into Stiles' vision, he looks up dark jeans, muscled thighs, thick chest and to a grumpy bearded face. "Hey Derek, nice to meet you in person."

"Hey." Derek scowls down at them both and they get up off the floor. Stiles has come to New York from Connecticut, Scott has his own apartment with Derek so Stiles has come to them for Spring Break instead of staying in his small dorm at Yale. 

Derek and Stiles have never officially met, other than on Skype. He's surlier than Stiles expected. He drives the car quietly as Scott and Stiles catch up, loudly. 

When they get to the apartment Derek leaves them to it. He disappears into his room and doesn't come back out. Scott orders pizza, takes one to Derek and he and Stiles finish off two between them. They play video games and drink beer and crash in Scott's bed at gone two in the morning. 

When Stiles wakes up in the morning his mouth is dry and his head is pounding. He gets up from under Scott's legs to stumble to the bathroom. 

The hot shower helps and Stiles brushes his teeth and wraps a towel around his waist before going to make coffee. 

He's rummaging through the cupboards when the front door opens. Stiles spins when a throat clears behind him. 

The man watching him is older, with piercing blue eyes and a smirk. He drags his eyes up Stiles' torso with interest before settling on Stiles' face. 

"You must be Stiles." 

"You must be fucking kidding me." Stiles rolls his eyes. 

The man has taken a step closer, the look on his face has shifted from amused interest to an intensity that takes Stiles off guard. 

"Stiles." The man says almost reverently. 

"Okay. I'm going to go back to Scott's room, bed, room." Stiles closes his eyes in embarrassment. This handsome stranger has him all flustered and tongue tied. Only the man now looks devastated and Stiles doesn't understand why. 

"Right." His tone has gotten sharp and his expression is closed. The man spins on his heel and stalks to Derek's bedroom where he slams the door shut behind him. 

Stiles stares at the closed door for a long time then he runs to Scott's room shaking him awake. "Dude. Scotty! Wake up for fucks sake!" 

Scott jerks up with a flail of limbs. "Wha-?" 

"Who's Derek's hot daddy?" 

"What?" Scott is rubbing his eyes. "Derek's dad is dead."

"No. The hot older dude who just let himself in."

"Oh." Scott's whole demeanour changes. "That's Peter. He's Derek's uncle. He owns this apartment." 

Stiles nods and throws on some clothes before rushing back toward the kitchen. Derek is there pouring the coffee Stoles had made but he's on his own. 

"I know you're not fucking Scott." Derek says.

"Uh. What?" Not what Stiles expected from him to be honest. 

"I don't know why you wanted Uncle Peter to think that but it's cruel." 

"What." 

"Making him think his soulmate is with someone else. I don't know how a bloke like Scott can have a friend like you." 

Stiles is astounded. "Okay, one, your uncle is hot like burning and I lose my mental faculties around hot like burning people. Two, is that why I have the need to find him? Cause he's my soulmate."

"You have it on your arm. His first words to you." Derek says impatiently, brow furrowing so much and arms crossed over his chest ensuring Stoles understands his disappointment. 

"Do you know how many people have said that to me? It was the first damned thing _you_ said to me. On Skype. Remember. I'm so used to it being said I didn't fucking notice. Now where can I find him?"

Derek's shoulders have slumped and he nods at the front door. "He's walking home. Take a left out the apartment and run." 

Stiles does. 

He runs down the stairs taking two at a time, he sprints down the street. 

"Peter!" Stiles is shoving his way through the crowd. 

"Peter!" Stiles shouts hopelessly. "Peter!" 

He can't see, he didn't really take in a lot of Peter's face besides his eyes, Stiles was so hungover and annoyed and now he's lost his chance. "Peter!"

"Are you alright, love?" Stiles turns to see an old woman sitting on a bus stop bench, steel grey curls and a kind smile on her face. 

"I- I lost my soulmate. Well,-" he hastens to explain because losing a soulmate to death is one of the worst things a person can experience. "-It was a misunderstanding and I didn't realise it was him. And I should have!" Stiles grips his hair in handfuls with frustration. 

The lady looks at him with sympathy in her dark brown eyes. "It'll sort itself out, love. What does he look like?" 

"Fucking gorgeous." Stiles says instantly, then "sorry." 

The lady laughs, loud and happy. "I've heard a lot worse in my time, young man. Has he got blue eyes?"

"The bluest." Stiles sighs dreamily.

"Leather jacket? Goatee? Smirk?" 

Stiles is nodding along but he sort of stops and looks at her incredulously. 

She gives him another warm smile. "He's just behind you, love. Off you go now." 

In disbelief Stiles turns and Peter is leaning against the wall of a building watching him warily. Stiles looks over his shoulder at the woman, "thank you, thank you so much." 

She hums and flaps him away. Stiles hurries to where Peter is waiting. "You must be fucking kidding me." Stiles says again, he holds his breath waiting for Peter's reply. 

It comes, with a roll of his eyes and a displeased huff. "You must be Stiles." Peter says, the curling of his lips softening the smirk into a smile. 

"Hello." Stiles is breathless, from the running and the shouting and from Peter himself. 

"Stiles." Peter has a soft smile and his hand comes up then he drops it back down tucking it into his pocket. 

"I'm not sleeping with Scott. Not fucking him I mean. We're like brothers, closer even and we sleep in the same bed but ew, no way are we having any sexual anythings about each other."

Peter's eyebrows have risen further up his forehead the more Stiles talks. So Stiles just grabs the lapels of Peter's leather jacket and yanks him forward into a demanding kiss. Peter responds immediately and enthusiastically. 

They kiss and press against each other until Peter pulls away to reverently press his lips to Stiles' cheeks, eyelids, nose and jawline. Stiles gasps for air. 

"Do you know how long I've waited for you?" Peter whispers. 

Stiles shakes his head. 

"I was eighteen when I got my soulmark. Then to wait another nineteen to find you."

"I'm sorry." 

Peter kisses Stiles gently. "Don't be, sweetheart. You're perfect for me, you're made for me. Don't ever be sorry about that." 

Stiles looks into Peter's bright, blue eyes, "I am sorry you had to wait so long."

"I'm sure you'll make it up to me." Peter lifts an eyebrow suggestively. 

Coyly, Stiles looks up at him from under his lashes, "I think you'll have to show me how, Peter." 

Peter makes a sound deep in his throat. "Whenever you're ready to learn, baby." 

"Now. I don't want you to wait anymore. _I_ don't want to wait anymore." Stiles presses close and kisses Peter softly. "Take me to your bed, Peter."

"Are you sure?" Peter asks, hand in Stiles' hair. "I won't ask again. If you say yes now, I'll take that as consent unless you say 'no'." 

Stiles gives Peter a smile, he links their fingers together. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on another, longer piece too but with the holidays etc it's taking longer than anticipated. But in the meantime, [I'm on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/) so come say hi or something :)


End file.
